


A Beautiful Memory

by butterflycell



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night again and it's Mike's turn to pick. With a history of bad decisions, Harvey's more than a little skeptical - but he goes along with it anyway, because it's <em>Mike</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luvinjrandsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvinjrandsmoke/gifts).



> Just a little random something in return for luvinjrandsmoke being ridiculous and wonderful! I adore X-men: First Class, so I couldn't help myself when asked to write! Plus, I once traded two mutant husbands and a beach divorce for a couple of lawyers who only had one degree between them... and we all know how that ended for me.

“I got a new movie, you're going to _love_ it.” Mike is standing there, smiling as Harvey opens the door. He doesn't really have a chance to say anything before Mike leans in and kisses him playfully. It's a second too short and Harvey huffs as Mike breaks away and heads down the corridor.   
  
“By 'new', do you mean actually new? Or new to _you_?” He kicks the door closed behind him and follows Mike to the living area where Mike's shrugging out of his jacket and kicking his sneakers to one side. The last time he'd said he'd found something new, it was The Fifth Element and Harvey'd had to break it to him gently that he'd already seen it... several hundred times.  
  
“Both, hopefully.” Mike pads across the room and slings his arms round Harvey's waist, looking at him with a disturbing about of contentedness. “You'll like it, I promise.” Harvey carries on looking unamused, but doesn't stop himself from curving his hands over Mike's ass.   
  
“Is this going to be a repeat of Waterboy?” He narrows his eyes and Mike bites back a smile.   
  
“No, it's X-men and by the guy who did Kickass – you _liked_ Kickass.” Mike reasoned, bouncing on his toes a little. “Please?”   
  
Harvey paused for a long moment, fixing him with a calculating look. After slightly longer than was strictly necessary, he nodded with an exaggerated sigh. Mike kissed him firmly and disentangled himself to retrieve the movie whilst Harvey did the popcorn. 

By the time he was emptying the packet into a bowl, the menu scene was running and Mike was settled happily into the corner of the couch. Harvey handed him a soda and sat in front of him, leaning back pointedly between Mike's legs. Mike shuffled and settled his arms around Harvey's shoulders, pulling him back against his chest. Harvey leaned his elbows on Mike's thighs and tossed some popcorn in his mouth.   
  
Mike set the movie going and wriggled a bit more to get comfortable. Harvey pressed back subtly and Mike stilled, his breath tickling the top of Harvey's head gently.   
  
It turned out that Mike wasn't lying this time. It _was_ a good film, and it didn't hurt that it had all the grit the original X-men films lacked. It was fresh and a little edgy, the actors were actually pretty great and the script was one of the better ones he'd seen in a super hero movie for a while. Charles was played by the cute guy from Atonement and Erik was _completely_ unhinged. The guy was being dragged out into the ocean by a submarine and his powers, for Christ's sake.   
  
“Gay.” He said casually, as Charles dove into the water and gripped Erik tightly, coaxing him to let go of the submarine.   
  
“What?” Mike sounded a little distracted and Harvey smiled slightly, tossing some more popcorn into his mouth before carrying on.   
  
“They're _completely_ gay for each other, just wait.” He titled his head back slightly and Mike caught his eye with a withering look before turning back to the TV.   
  
They get back into the movie and shit starts to go down and Harvey's pleasantly surprised by how much it's keeping his attention. He's half aware of the way he's stroking at the inside of Mike's leg, but it's nothing much, nothing more than the way Mike's playing with his hair or dipping his fingers down the front of his tshirt.   
  
It's nice and it's warm and Harvey's more than a little happy. He loves spending time with Mike and he loves it like this, with Mike wrapped around him. It took him a while to get used to, re-adjusting to how it felt to be with another man, remembering that he didn't have to be in control of every second of every day.   
  
“Gay.” He pointed at the screen again, as Charles refused to help the government without Erik's help. “That was eye-sex, right there.”   
  
Mike yanked on his ear and Harvey fell silent again. He smiled, waited and, true to form, it only took a handful of seconds before Mike was running his fingers apologetically over his abused ear. He felt Mike bury his face in his hair and Harvey turned a little so he could lay his ear on Mike's chest. The soft, wet thudding of his heart beat joined the action on screen.   
  
Each time Mike laughed, the sound went through him and he couldn't help but smile, occasionally joining in. The lines were funny and the slow uncovering of the comic's canon was done well. More eye-sex and unresolved sexual tension – Harvey only got halfway through raising his hand to point out the scene in the strip club, before Mike clamped his arm back down and kept it there, grip secure around his chest.   
  
Things exploded and someone died and then 'shit got real'. They got to a training montage – and _of course_ that satellite dish was going to end up being used – and manly tears of pain were shed. Even Harvey, who rolled his eyes at the merest hints of emotion, had to admit it was pretty well done. He would even admit to feeling a slight pang of something at the honesty in Charles and Erik's faces...   
  
But there was _no_ way they weren't fucking between scenes. The look on Erik's face when he found Raven in his bed? It was all too clear that he was secretly wondering where her brother was.   
  
He found himself pretty much enthralled for most of the rest of the movie. The battle scene was immense, the special effects pretty damn cool and the direction more or less spot on. He found himself cringing as Erik drove the coin through Shaw's head and Charles screamed. Mike's fingers had bit in just a little on his arms, his legs clenching slightly. Harvey slid a hand up Mike's thigh and rubbed his thumb in slow circles, absently moving as the finale reached critical mass.   
  
A psychotic break, a poorly-disguised divorce and an entirely out-of-character change of allegiance later, Charles made a last, feeble effort at appearing straight. In contrast, Erik went ahead and let out his inner queen.   
  
“That should've been called 'X-men: Mutant Husbands',” Harvey said, grinning slightly as he sat up. He made to stand, but Mike locked his legs quickly around his waist.   
  
“Such ridicule so quickly can only mean you enjoyed it.” Mike smiled knowingly and Harvey rolled his eyes, twisting so he was kneeling over Mike. His legs fell and he tugged Harvey down for a quick kiss. “Go on, admit it.”   
  
“It wasn't completely awful.” Harvey conceded, smiling slightly as he sat back up and got to his feet. Mike swung himself round so he was sitting up on the couch. “Though the sequel will _have_ to be 'X-men: Division of Assets'.”   
  
“Is that all you paid attention to throughout the whole thing?” Mike asked, a little incredulous. Harvey just shrugged.   
  
“There was more homo-erotic subtext in that film than when you thought you'd be clever about explaining to Louis why you smelt like my clothes detergent.” He cocked an eyebrow.   
  
“I already apologised for that.” Mike replied easily.   
  
“And yet you managed to out us to Jessica in the process. Only you could be that obtuse.” Harvey shot him a look and Mike got to his feet.   
  
“Is that what this whole thing is about?” Mike pulled his best innocent look, all wide eyes with a pleading tilt to his lips, stepping closer and winding his arms around his waist. Harvey caught Mike's chin in his hand and pulled his face closer.   
  
“No, rookie, this had nothing to do with that,” He was close enough that his breath was ghosting over Mike's mouth. “This is about you not knowing when to keep your mouth shut in Wrath of Khan.” Harvey watched him with a deadpan expression, but Mike's face slowly curled into a smile.  
  
“Kirk and Spock all the way.” Mike murmured, innocence gone to be replace by something a little bit cunning. Harvey nudged their noses together slightly.   
  
“Doesn't mean you had to yell it at every opportunity... I'd worked that one out a long time ago.” He grinned slowly and Mike laughed, pushing forwards to kiss him hard and slow.   
  
His tongue licked into Harvey's mouth and he let him, kissing him back in kind and tugging Mike closer. He was warm and solid and _vital_ in his arms and Harvey sometimes just wanted to hold onto him forever. He slid a hand up into Mike's hair and tugged his head sideways a little, letting him kiss deeper, their bodies fitting together just a little better.   
  
Mike pulled their hips together in a slow grind and Harvey couldn't help the groan that came from him, head falling back as his breath caught slightly. He felt Mike suck a kiss low on his throat, just a little teeth and that sharp sting that told him he'd have the evidence of Mike's mouth for a good week or so.   
  
Mike hummed as he lathed the damaged patch with his tongue and Harvey looked back down, meeting his eyes and pulling him in for a gentle kiss.   
  
“You feel like staying over tonight?” He asked gently, running his nose gently across Mike's cheek bone. One of Mike's hands moved up to run through the hair at the base of his skull and he felt a soft huff of breath against his neck as Mike leaned his head down onto Harvey's shoulder.   
  
“And here I thought you didn't ask stupid questions.” Harvey laughed slightly and buried his smile in Mike's neck. He pulled him close and just held him, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of him.   
  
Mike had definitely got it right that evening - but maybe they'd being getting it right for a while now.


End file.
